Amour interdit
by Colline
Summary: Fanfic Trowa Quatre. Le regard des autres, ses conséquences, puissance de l'amour... reviews svp


AMOUR INTERDIT

Personnages : de gundam wing donc ils ne m'appartiennent pas.

Couple : ben Trowa et Quat-chan

Genre : amour, triste et voila vous verrez en lisant One shot

Il lui avait promis un futur plus brillant que le soleil. Il lui avait promis un avenir plus beau que les étoiles. Il lui avait promis d'être toujours là pour lui. Il lui avait promis un amour éternel.

Mais tout à changer, il ne lui parle plus, il ne le regarde plus, il ne le voit plus. La plus belle chose au monde avait disparût en deux jours.

Deux jours de souffrance pour les deux êtres les plus complets qui soient. Les deux êtres les plus admirables qui soient.

Si seulement ces deux jours n'avaient pas existé, si seulement ils avaient continué leurs vies sans se préoccuper des autres.

Mais malheureusement ce ne fût pas le cas…

Le dimanche soir l'un deux avait enfourché sa moto et avait fais le plus de route que le niveau de carburant le lui permettait. Puis il s'était arrêté gardant un fond de réservoir pour accomplir le destin qu'il avait décidé de se donner. Il avait regardé une dernière fois la maison de l'être qu'il avait aimé, puisque la route l'y avait conduit puis il donna un grand coup d'accélérateur et s'envola tel un signe majestueux dans le ciel étoilé pour finir le corps broyé contre les rochers.

Le lendemain, son aimé, sorti se rafraîchir sur la plage, découvrit le corps de celui qu'il avait aimé plus que tout au monde. Les vagues le caressant doucement, humidifiant à chaque passage la chair déchiquetée par les rochers, les crabes et les oiseaux. Quatre courût vers le corps inerte et sanglant de son bien aimé et s'écroula sur celui-ci. Des larmes coulaient le long des joues du jeune homme, rosies par le vent glacial qui soufflait à présent sur la plage déserte. Tant de questions s'entremêlaient dans la tête du blondinet ce qui provoquait chez lui une douleur terrible.

Pourquoi l'avait-il abandonné ? Pourquoi s'était-il donné la mort ? Pourquoi ?

Les larmes de Quatre coulaient sur le visage abîmé de son amour. Passant ses mains dans les poches de la veste de jean, le jeune homme trouva un papier humide et taché de sang. Il le déplia doucement afin de ne pas le déchirer. Lorsqu'il l'eut enfin ouvert il reconnut bien l'écriture appliquée de Trowa. Il respira profondément et rassemblant son courage, il commença la lecture de la lettre :

_Quatre, _

_Je t'écris cette lettre qui sera la dernière que tu auras de moi. Je ne voulais pas que notre histoire se termine ainsi, mais le destin en n'a décidé autrement. Je sais que cette décision est brutale et certainement inattendue pour toi mais je n'avais pas d'autre choix. Je ne pouvais plus supporter la pression que je subissais par les personnes qui m'entoureraient et les réflexions auxquelles j'avais le droit quotidiennement. Notre relation ayant été exposé au grand jour j'ai dû en subir les conséquences, contrairement à toi qui vivait à l'écart de tout dans ta maison au bord de la mer. Tu ne sauras probablement jamais ce que j'ai pu vivre. Cependant je suis heureux de t'avoir rencontré, de t'avoir aimé, d'avoir été aimé par toi, d'avoir vécu assez longtemps pour te connaître. Je t'ai aimé plus que tout au monde, mais je n'ai pas été assez fort pour subir le poids de cet amour. Je continuerais à t'aimer au-delà de la mort. De ton côté je te souhaite de trouver quelqu'un qui te rendra heureux comme je n'ai pas su le faire. Je te quitte à présent en te rappelant à quel point je t'aime malgré ce que tu peux penser en lisant cette lettre. Je t'aimerai éternellement. _

_Trowa. _

Quatre s'effondra sur le torse de son bien aimé. Il resta ainsi pendant des heures, la mer montant lentement vers les amants interdits. La nuit baignait à présent dans les vagues langoureuses qui titillaient les jambes du jeune homme. Celui-ci releva légèrement la tête au contact de l'eau froide, il regarda autour de lui, l'eau l'avait encerclé laissant un maigre espace de sable de sec à l'endroit où se trouvaient les amants. De nombreux coquillages et cailloux avaient été amené par les rouleaux enragés de l'après midi. Quatre saisit une partie de coquillage et le plaça au centre du torse de son aimé. Puis il ramassa un autre coquillage du nom de couteau, il le regarda longuement et sous tous les angles possibles. Le jeune homme se leva, s'assit sur le rocher le plus proche du corps de Trowa. Il se pencha, embrassa les tendres lèvres épargnées par les créatures de la plage, une larme longeant la joue du blondinet, atterrit sur celle de son amour et coula sur elle.

- Je t'aime Trowa, murmura le jeune homme avant de s'entailler violement les veines de ses poignets avec le coquillage qu'il laissa tomber à côté de son corps.

Quatre s'allongea péniblement sur le sable, saisissant ma main de son aimé dans sa main sanglante. Ses cheveux blond platine baignés dans l'eau glacée et salée. De ses yeux qui commençaient à s'embuer et sa vue se brouiller, il fixait le ciel parsemé d'étoiles plus brillantes les unes que les autres. Il sentait son sang bouillonner à chaque fois qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir de ses veines. La mort se répandait peu à peu dans son corps et le froid commençait à paralyser ses membres. Il tremblait mais il n'avait plus la force de bouger.

- Quatre ?

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux, l'amour de sa vie flottait dans le ciel au dessus de lui. Dans son dos étaient apparues des ailes d'une pureté et d'une blancheur incomparables qui éblouirent le blondinet. Trowa s'approcha d'un battement d'ailes, permettant au jeune homme de le voir de plus près. Il pouvait à présent observer des larmes couler le long de son visage.

- Pourquoi ! Pourquoi Quatre ! Pourquoi as-tu fais ça !

- Parce que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. C'est trop dur ! C'est toi qui me permettais de vivre, de résister à tous mes problèmes. Mais de mon côté je n'ai pas su te protéger des autres, je n'ai pas su te garder près de moi, sanglota le jeune homme.

- Chut, calme toi chéri. C'est fini. Notre souffrance est enfin terminée. Viens, lui dit Trowa en lui tendant la main.

Quatre fit un dernier effort pour attraper la main de son aimé, ce qui provoqua une dernière coulée de sang tiède qui se répandit lentement dans la mousse des vagues calmes et fraîches. Trowa s'éleva en même temps que l'âme si pure de son amour, qu'il tenait fermement. Quatre pleurait de joie : ils étaient de nouveau réunis et ils pourraient enfin vivre librement cet amour interdit.

_Bon bah j'espère que vous avez aimez, c'est ma première fanfic mort gore. Laissez vos reviews svp merci d'avance _

_Colline _


End file.
